itsaconspiracyfandomcom-20200214-history
United States Government
The Government of the United States of America is a big, load-of-crap, evil, plotting, conspiring lie. Three Branches So, the three branches of the government are Executive, Judicial, and Legislative, correct? Well, not it is not. That is just what the governments wants you, the foolish communist you are, to believe. They are really using these branches to cover their true identity. The three real branches of the government are Hollywood, Corporate, and Military. The truth of the branches is hidden from not only the non-communists, but also the president of the United States himself, having the fact he is the key part of the government's conspiracies. Hollywood As everyone across the globe probably illegitimately knows, there are a lot of famous celebrity nutjobs residing in Los Angeles, aka Hollywood. The truth is that they are all secretly communists working for the government. They have been lured by donuts filled with the best jelly in the world. This jelly is filled with dozens of extremely micro super chips. These being implemented in the celebrities' brains makes them believe in communism and hail to the government. They are attempting to overtake the grasp of everyone's attention. With the power of the Hollywood branch, people will then be convinced to buy the government's specially made "healthier" candy and sweets. This is all a part of the plot. The Hollywood is the mental part of the plan to take over the world. Corporate The Corporate Branch is the branch of the government with the president "Obama's" grasp. They make the celebrities the celebrities they are today and take their famous techniques to manipulate the common non-communist human's mind. This branch is the source of the production of the extremely micro super chips. They are the source of the American communism. Once enough people believe in communism, they intend to manipulate the president to believe in communism. This branch will then have the United States in their complete control. Military Ah, the United States military. It has the two branches officer and enlisted members, correct? Dead wrong. The military is its own "independent" of the United States government. The military branch is a toy and a key part of the Corporate Branch. They are secretly a part to puppet their branch, allowing them to do as they planned. The military branch is being instructed to send all members of the navy, army, and marines overseas to sell the sweet brainwashing candy. What this branch doesn't know is that once the Corporate branch's plans go as accorded, they will be overthrown of their power. Candy LOSDES Dreams Everyone dreams in their sleep. Sometimes they daydream. Dreams are a nice piece of night time imagination or future hopes and goals. Or maybe the fascination of youthful thoughts such as the notorious "Santa Clause". Well, the government leads you to believe this, but it is not . Dreams are just conspiracies told by the government to make you believe you are having night-time imagination. This makes people believe there are nothing to fool them in the real world. Dreams are just nonexistent illusions to make them believe in people like Santa Clause to be a person and not his true identity, the Devil. By doing this, the government will seem like the truth, but when one is exposed to the truth, they will realize all sweets and candy they eat and enjoy is filled with extremely micro super chips to make us all believe in communism. The government is just hiding the real branches of the government: Hollywood, Corporate, and Military. Once the US is following communism, they will successfully have the military branch in their grasp. They will spread the Hollywood branch to take over the world. Category:Societies